Una mirada enamorada
by Maria T
Summary: Es una reflexion en primera persona. La puse en boca de Ukyo, pues ella es una vítima más de las promesas de Genma Saotome. Quise hacerle justicia.


**Una mirada enamorada**.

Escrita por Maité-chan

Ranma 1/2 es de la auditoría de Rumico Takahashi. Gracias a tí nos hemos inspirado para hacer varias historias románticas para el entretenimiento de los Ranma maniacos.

Hoy… hace un día precioso, sí…pero no para mí. Toda mi vida he tratado de hacer lo correcto…pero siempre caigo en la equivocación. ¿Por qué digo ésto? Pues porque va ser. Yo he sido una gran guerrera y también me he defendido muy bien. Pero todo comenzó cuando a mi padre y el padre de él nos comprometieron. En ese entonces no sabía lo que era eso. Sólo contaba con cinco años. Mi inocencia saltaban por mis poros, Él tenía la misma edad, Era gracioso y jugábamos mucho. Esos días eramos felices, sin ninguna atadura, sin reproches, ni celos; sólo eramos él y yo. Como dos niños jugando. Yo le preguntaba si prometía estar juntos toda la vida. Él me decía que sí. Pero él creía que yo era hombre. Pues me vestía así porque me sentía más cómoda. Un día se fue, no se despidió. Nunca supe por qué se fue. Lo busqué durante 10 años, sí, diez años de mi vida buscándole. Y cuando al fin lo encuentro veo que lo habían comprometido con otra. Intente de todas formas separarlo de ella. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para ella. Aunque fuera una torpe y todo lo que le insultaba. Siempre estaba ahí para ella. Sé que me quería mucho. Yo soy alguien especial para él. Pero esa clase de cariño era de las que me dolían mucho, pues sólo era simple amistad. Siempre trate de que se fijaras en mí, Le cocinaba los panes japoneses que le gustaban y yo era feliz cuando los comía tan animosamente. Pero después se ibas pues no podías dejarla sola a ella. A quién me refiero, pues a quién más, a Ranma Saotome, el joven de mi tormento.

A él esa chica le robó el corazón. Pero no tengo rencor con ella. Pues ella fue víctima al igual que yo. ¿Por qué digo ésto, cómo te lo puedo explicar sin que te abrumes tanto. Sus padres los habían comprometidos antes de nacer. Su compromiso era más antiguo que el mío. Pero Akane es la chica inocente, tierna, que se hace querer por todo el mundo y yo acabé por ser su amiga. Ella me brindó su amistad sin ningún recentimiento. Ahí me pude dar cuenta de porque Ranma la prefería a ella.

Hay varias semanas que él no ha venido por aquí. Me duele no verlo. Pero Akane está en cama y Ranma no se separa de ella ni un segundo. Tiene fiebre, pero ella es fuerte y sé que lo va a superar. Ahorita voy para allá a llevarle mis famosos okonomiyakis. ¡Qué gran ironía! Pero no me gusta verlo tan angustiado. Cuando ella esta en salud, Ranma se ve alegre; aunque lo niegue. Él me quiere mucho y es por eso que no se atreve a revelarme sus sentimientos por ella. No crea que estoy contenta ni que me voy a dar por vencida. Pero el momento de su decisión llegará. Sé que ese día moriré por dentro. Pero que se le va hacer, mientras no se decida tendré esperanza para conquistarlo. Me digo ésto a mi misma y sé que sólo es mentira. Bueno no puedo decir que mi vida ha sido una tragedia. Fui tan feliz en mi infancia con él. Pero Ranma es un ser muy complicado y muy orgulloso. Él es tan dulce y tierno cuando quiere serlo. Conmigo siempre se ha portado amable, pero hasta ahí llega. Con ella ha sido grosero, Siempre la humilla frente a nosotras. Pero él se creé que yo no lo he observado, cuando a sola se encuentra con ella la mira embobado como nunca me ha mirado a mí; ni a ninguna de las otras. Su mirada es la de un joven enamorado y hasta se sonroja, lo he visto no me lo han contado.

Bueno ya estoy llegando a la casa de los Tendo. La primera persona que veré es a la dulce Kasumi con su sonrisa sin igual.

¡¡Tum Tum! La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba un joven de cabellos corto y una bandada amarilla en su cabeza. Al mirarlo no sé por qué me sonrojé, miles de maripositas en mi vientre volaron y recorrió por todo mi cuerpo como una cosquillita que me hacía temblar. Él se dió cuenta y me preguntó:

¿Qué pasa Ukyo te sientes mal?

En ese momento algo entró en mi corazón, pues estaba latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo, creí que se me iba a salir del pecho. Cuando me tomó de la mano creí que me iba a desmayar; ni siquiera con Ranma me había sentido de esa forma. Pero mi razón rechazaba lo que mi corazón deseaba. En mí entró una lucha entre mi corazón y mi razón. Montones de dudas y confuciones desfilaron ante mí y un caudal de sentimientos encontrado. Volvió a preguntarme y no pude aguantar; mi cuerpo se acercaba a él sin que yo lo pudiera controlar. La única explicación que dió sentido a mi razón era que Ryoga me estaba gustando. Cuando mi cerebro encotró la razón, quería rechazala pero más pudo mis ganas y sin darme cuenta sus ojos grise ya me habían atrapado en una espiral de emociones y lo besé tiernamente. Pero no sé por qué él no se resistió y correspondió a mi beso de la misma forma que yo le besaba; con mucha pasión y muchas ganas de amarnos. Me enamoré de él. No sé cuantos segundo estubimos besándonos; yo sé que para mí fue una eternidad. Mi vida se llenó de alegría, de emoción. Y Ryoga me miraba como Ranma mira a Akane; con una mirada enamorada. Hoy ha vuelto a nacer una esperanza para mí.

FIN

Jejeje

Sé que es muy corto pero esta no es una historia sino una reflexión.

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, por fa

**Epílogo**

A veces creemos estar enamorados de una persona e insistimos, éso hace que nos lastimemos y lastimamos a quienes nos quieren como amigo(a). Siempre hay una luz al final del tunel. Quise hacer esta reflexión en boca de Ukyo porque a pesar de todo ella merece que se le reconosca pues ella al igual que Akane y Ranma fueron víctimas de las ambiciones de sus padres. Ninguno contó con los sentimiento de sus hijos sólo lo obligaron a ellos.

Maité-chan


End file.
